His Submissive
by xaddictedlove
Summary: Eric has been a Dom for almost 10 years, and then along comes Sookie who has had no Sub training but is desperate to prove herself to him. Can the two coincide and overcome every day struggles. FOR MATURE 18OVER. BDSM. Lemony and Smutty goodness!
1. Today Is A Good Day

_okay so I've been thinking about this for a long while now, and I haven't come across ANY BDSM stories about Eric/Sookie, from what I've seen. I personally in RL am not involved with any BDSM of any sorts. I am going to be doing research for this fanfiction, so if updates are slow I only want them to be the best of the best._  
_This'll be very lemony, smutty and full of naughtiness. Of course insights into what scenes, or what you'd like to read are appreciated, either in PM's or review_s.  
_There is a plot to the story, not too drama filled or anything along those lines, as this is purely fun and for your pleasure._  
_I hope you enjoy, and please give me some feedback? Any kind._  
_Enjoy this first chapter._  
_And please read and review guys? xoxo_

* * *

I could remember the first time I had found myself intrigued by the art of BDSM. Many people from where I grew up in Northern Louisiana, a small town called Bon Temps frowned upon such activities, it was know as taboo – and anyone who had practised such _crude activities_ – their words – not mine, deserved to burn in hell - again their words, not mine. Little after a year later I moved to Santa Monica, California. It had now been almost two years, this upcoming March it would be my two year anniversary in a new state, new home, a new life I created for myself.

I grew up with a normal family, a mother, a father, an older brother and my grandmother. For generations the Stackhouse's were born, raised, lived and died in Bon Temps, _except_ for me. I had decided my life was much bigger than a small southern town, now don't get me wrong, I love where I'm from, it's my home, it's where my family live, it's all I've known until I came across a site on day in university. I had just turned nineteen, and a pop up advert appeared on my laptop as I was writing up an essay on photography, an advertisement for BDSM had popped up, catching my intrigue at once.

I remember sitting and staring at it for almost ten minutes, a lady was blindfolded, gagged and tied up, although I was expecting a look of shock, terror or discomfort I had been so wrong, the look on her face was sheer bliss and pleasure. That night I arrived home I sat in bed searching over various websites, all revolving around the theme of BDSM. It was separated into two main categories you were either submissive and dominant, where did I see myself fall? Submissive _of course._

That night I remember staying up till almost two am browsing through sites, and I casually had brought it up into a conversation one day, where it had been brought up into the local barbecue we had. Seeing what people had to say, what they thought a part of me resented each and every one of them, because in all honesty I saw no reason why people would degrade or belittle people who gained pleasure differently than others. At that time I had been with my boyfriend Bill Compton. We had been together on and off since high school, when I was 15 until I turned 18. We of course had furthered our relationship, it became physical, and sooner rather than later our sex life had become so mundane I began to find excuses anything to get me out of the task as I saw it then.

A part of me knew that it wouldn't last longer than that, sure sex had never been a big part of my life prior to that, but as I studied and delved further into BDSM, I became intrigued, and I craved to feel the way many men and women felt after releasing their pent up anger, frustration and tension within seconds, a few seconds of sheer bliss and wholeness. Bill had been the sort of guy who assumed that once he climaxed, that I also had. He was a 'if I reach my peak I know you've reached yours' which if honestly speaking nine of out ten times wasn't the case. I'd climax reaching a very small orgasm with the help of my own hand, but there hadn't been a time where I felt like the people I had seen on the websites.

Soon after I had broken it off with Bill, finished my university, majoring in photography before I took off to California, I found a very cheap yet spacious apartment in Santa Monica. My landlady Amelia Broadway and I had immediately hit it off; the rent had been $200 a month. And for a two bedroom, both quite large, on the highest floor, one wall facing out to the city just glass, a kitchen, bathroom with a shower and a bath tub, fully furbished except for a few things I had bought and brought with me from Louisiana. We lived across the floor from one another, there were only four apartments per a floor, and contrary to the thought they each were quite big.

I had inherited some money after my parents had struck some oil on our land; I found myself $20,000 richer, I spent half of it into buying a store, where I worked day and night until I had finally made my store into exactly what I envisioned it to be all those years ago, since I was a child. Business was great; I don't think I ever thought my business would pick off so well, I guess I was wrong. There came a day I remember almost six months into moving there Amelia had introduced me to a group of her friends, her boyfriend Tray Dawson, Alcide Herveaux, John Quinn, Sam Merlotte, Claudine and Claude Crane who were twins and a few others.

I hit it off well with all and now almost two years later I had still found myself empty. I had been with Andre Paul Leclerq, Sophie-Anne's brother, a woman who had frequently visited my store, wanting me to take photographs of her, her home, flowers, family anything that could have been framed and hung from her wall. She was indeed a very family orientated woman, and deep down lovely, however her brother had become almost psychotic with me, calling me all hours, every day wanting a detailed description of where I was, who I was with. The guys all became worried, and it had almost led to a very vicious fight breaking out amongst them, and a few friends of Andre's.

I had looked up the art of BDSM for a long while before deciding what I wanted to do, I wanted to have that experience, and a part of me wanted that role of being a good submissive, I think I had it in me. But enough of the past, I now looked upon the one thing I had wanted in life besides my job, true love, health to my family and friends – I wanted ultimate pleasure and release. A part of me wanted to be dominated because in all honesty what woman didn't love the feeling of a man's strong hold, keeping me in place and being a little rough. Sex was sex once

I looked ahead to the establishment, 'Northman And Co' taking a deep breath I walked towards it, pushing the double doors until I reached inside looking around quite confused until I saw a female straight ahead behind a desk, her smile was broad and welcoming and I smiled very briefly trying to push away all the uneasiness I feel.

"Hi there how may I help you?" she asked grabbing a handful of papers placing them directly to the side, her attention fully focused back on me as I shuffled with my bag nodding,

"I erm, I had an appointment with Mr. Northman" I breathed out almost inaudible close to turning and walking out of here, I had never been so anxious before in all my life but today felt like a big step, a huge step in fact.

"Let me just check, what was your name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse" I smiled, as she typed up on her computer before placing the phone on her ear dialling a number, her eyes fixed on the screen she waited patiently as I fiddled with my hands keeping my gaze plastered to the desk.

"Hi Mr. Northman, your two o'clock is here." Nodding and 'mmm'ing' for a few seconds she smiled, "yes sir, a Miss Stackhouse," I gulped, "I'll have her sent up now bye." She placed the phone down and shuffled through a few papers before her printer went off, leaning back she grabbed the newly printed sheets, stapling and handing me a small bundle.

"these are to be signed and filled before you meet Mr. Northman; you have an hour which is how long it'll take roughly. You are to go to the fifth floor, Mr. Northman's floor" she added smiling brightly as she stood up ushering me towards the elevator. "His room is of course the one behind his own assistant's desk. "By three you will be called into his office, just relax he can be nice" she winked before turning back to make her way towards the desk as I pushed the button and looked down at the papers retrieving a pen out of my pocket I made my way over where I saw a few couches and sat down.

It was a pretty simple questionnaire, personal questions regarding my sexual experiences, partners, check ups, and so forth, I filled it in slowly, making sure I read each question thoroughly and answered to the best of my ability. I had no previous experiences in being a sub, so I had to shine elsewhere. I took a deep breath ticking some boxes, crossing another. I gazed up at the clock and smoothed out my hair I had five minutes to spare, taking a drink of my water I eagerly tapped my foot, anticipation and excitement was coursing through me. I thought back to a few weeks ago where I had come across a guy who had outshone the rest.

_He was tall, perfectly sculpted underneath his simple black wife beater he wore over a pair of fitted black jeans, which didn't hug his legs, like those skinny jeans for men. That was for me a major turn off. His arms were those that looked carved from stone, sheer and utter perfection. Every muscle was defined, and glorious. You could tell he loved to look after his body, his wife beater seemed drawn onto him, clinging to his body with every inch it could, however for my pleasure it outlined his pecks, his abs, even with a shirt I could tell he had a body worth a thousand words._

_His complexion wasn't dark, nor was he pale, he had a very light tan to him – I assumed from that moment he wasn't American. His eyes were blue, blue of the oceans you'd see and hear in films, novels and memories. His hair was long, shoulder length, straight and blonde, a shade which was close to mine, I was sure it was the exact same shade. I had been staring for far too long which was when his gaze had shifted to me. Those lips curved up and he smirked, winking in my direction. I had almost choked on my drink but I stopped just on time and gave him one of my most sultry looks I could manage. He cocked his head to the side and at that moment Amelia had grabbed my arm and hauled me up onto the bar, _

"_COME ON SOOKIE!" she giggled highly under the influence of alcohol, "lets show em what we got!" oh definitely. I had thought, I happily obliged and stood up with her, our hands met, before they slid down one another's bodies. Amelia was petite, still curvy but no where near my figure. I was a size eight to ten, and curvy in all the right places. I had big breasts, firm and perky, a round firm ass. Full thick blonde hair, all natural and I knew how to move. I saw his eyes meet mine. He licked his lips and I smirked, at this point I had blocked everything out of my mind completely, the stares I was receiving from the guys in our group, random guys and girls._

_The whistles, chants and claps, all I could see and hear was him. I snaked my arms around Amelia and she mirrored my gesture, our hips swung side to side hitting the beat perfectly, I turned and Amelia was right there with me, knelt down her hands grazing up my thighs as another round of cheers and whistles erupted. I caught his lips part and he took a step closer just as someone had took a hold of his arm hauling him away and of my sight for the rest of the evening, and for the rest of my life – to my utter disappointment._

"Miss Stackhouse, Mr. Northman will see you now" the lady behind the desk spoke indicating to the door as she stood up her hand on the doorknob as I made my way towards her trying desperately not to fall onto my face. Was I ready to do this? Could I do this? This would be my challenge, one challenge in life that would determine whether or not I was as strong as I thought I was. I looked down at the sheets of paper trying to bring them together into a fairly neat pile as I could manage, on every page, in bold at the top 'Pleasure's R Us' had been written in elegant script. I guess it was their logo, besides the company itself this was sort of like a side company. I had no doubt it made them millions.

"you'll be fine, just relax you look extremely tense" his assistant, - I looked at her name tag on her desk – Ginger – smiled. "He seems to be in a great mood today, just place the papers in front of him and sit down, you ready?" I nodded and she knocked once more before pulling the door open and ushering me inside closing it behind me.

I did as I was told and placed them down his chair was face the opposite way so I took my seat and it suddenly occurred to me I was not acting like myself, I had no reason to feel shy, he – whoever he was came in contact every day with people who wanted to be sub's. And I would be the best of the best, I decided that. Gaining every ounce of confidence I sat up straight my legs in front of me up high and straight. I saw his arm as the chair swivelled around, I knew that arm, those biceps, triceps -

_oh how lucky was I, so so lucky. Somebody somewhere up above truly loved me! Thank you Jesus!_

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my lips, or the one that spread across his.

_This was the best decision of my life, lucky me, oh very lucky me._

"Well, I see fate had it in plan for us to meet once again" my gaze immediately moved up and there he was sat, blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous as ever. His lips curved up into that smirk I remembered far too well, his hair neatly brushed back and tied into a loose ponytail.

"I guess the Gods planned it from the start" I quipped back and to my surprise he threw his head back roaring with laughter, a laugh causing me to vibrate.

_I'm going to have the pleasure of pleasing him? And being pleased by him? Whatever I've done to deserve such good karma, I'll definitely be sure to be a good girl from now on._

"Oh, I am _definitely _going to enjoy you" he added picking up the sheets of paper – _as I you. _I replied silently to myself.

"Eric Northman" he winked,

"Sookie Stackhouse" I added simply. Now introductions were over I was hoping he'd get straight down into business. I had planned to be out of her by now.

"So…Sookie Stackhouse, are you known for dancing up on bars quite often?" he asked his eyes gazing over the sheets of paper,

"only if I'm out to impress somebody"

"and did you impress this _somebody_" he spoke, his gaze moving momentarily up from the papers to my face,

"you tell me" I smiled my sweetest southern smile, as I crossed my legs noticing how far up my pencil skirt rose, three quarters of my thigh were now exposed, and I caught him staring, I smirked unable to conceal it.

"something funny?" he glanced up at me leaning back into his chair, I shook my head and he resumed reading the papers in silence.

"Alright, so no previous sub experiences as you said…" he spoke out loud, I wondered if I should reply but I kept quiet, "you ticked yes to blindfolds, yes to being bound, bondage yes…" he stopped for a moment and continued reading, "good, I don't enjoy blood play"

"nor do I" I replied suddenly feeling a lot better,

"you know what it is yes?" he asked quirking an eyebrow up at me.

"Any activity involving that act of drawing blood. Specific types of blood play include needle play and knife play, among others" I replied and to my surprise he smirked, letting his eyes roam over my body once more. I felt slightly uncomfortable but I knew he'd be seeing much more of me unclothed.

"well that is great, we're on the same page for most, you've ticked yes, blood play is no which is perfectly fine with me, and there are some maybes and unsures you've ticked, we'll progress further into the matter as time passes, that'll suit you yes?"

"of course, I own my own business so I can work around your schedule when needed most of the time,"

"I only play on the weekends," he cut in abruptly, "I've tried dominating a few subs every day, twenty four seven but they've all found it too much" I wasn't sure if he expected me to talk or remain silent but I chose the second.

"I'm a fair Dom and I don't share my subs, I currently haven't got a sub, so I'll see how we play out this weekend, I expect not to share you with a boyfriend…"

"I'm single there won't be any toes you'll be stepping on" he chuckled running a hand through his hair,

"good, I don't share as I've said, and there is no way I will be sharing you Sookie"

_please lock me in your bedroom and throw away the key!_

"of course" I smiled sweetly, dropping my gaze from his.

"BDSM stands for?" he smirked,

_another test, like I wouldn't know what it means, Mr. Cocky._

"B for Bondage, D for discipline, S for Sadism, and M for masochism right?" I asked and he nodded

"I'm very surprised by your knowledge, and you haven't sub'ed at all"

"I've been researching BDSM for a while, a few years now and I'm intrigued and I'd very much like to try it out, of course that all falls onto your lap, you have the power to do as you please"

"oh, yes" he smiled and I blushed the sexual innuendo I hadn't even realized I dropped. "I'll definitely be doing what pleases me, not to forget you also."

"do you have the results from the drug test, STI tests? Everything I asked for." I nodded almost forgetting and pulled out the papers handing them over to him, "If I call this will all be proven correct right?"

"of course" I added his eyes moving over the different tests,

"good all clean," he once again let his eyes meet mine, "perfect" he smiled at me, my centre throbbed almost instantly.

"I have your details, I will text you tomorrow with the time, date and place which will be my home, I don't like tardiness Miss Stackhouse, I want to pleasure you not punish you." He stood up and I immediately followed suit allowing him to walk me to the door,

"we will go over the final details before we use my playroom if you're up to it that day of course, we'll go over safe words, what you feel comfortable with and so forth, but I have a meeting now and as much as I'd love to get to know you better I can't" expecting him to open it I instead felt him stop his lips drew near to my neck,

_Breathe Sookie, in and out in and oh god he smells so good. _

And he inhaled. My knees went weak, and I felt light headed, like the air had been sucked out of me.

"You smell mouth watering Sookie, I cannot wait until we're alone"

_oh Mr. Northman I can't wait either, believe me._

"be safe now Sookie, I look forward to Friday very much" I almost melted into a pile of goo right there as I felt his finger skim over my arm

"Bye Mr. Northman" I whispered quietly sure if I spoke further it wouldn't be understood with the stuttering and hesitation. I took my leave risking a glance back to see his cock straining against the material of his pants.

_Fuck me! _

I couldn't help but smirk as I made my way into the elevator. This weekend was going to be a _very _good three days indeed.

_I was going to get fucked indeed none other than the Adonis I met so long ago who featured in many many fantasies of mine._

Today was a great day.


	2. A Little Conversation

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update. College and real life has been immensely busy and draining, however hopefully I'll begin to update this story quicker. And for all the reviews, and alerts I received. I thank you all, so much. Reviews are so welcome and help me if there's any questions you have/advice/or idea's for next chapters/scenes.**

* * *

I saw Eric on Monday, today was Friday. Time just did not pass this entire week, I felt like I was being punished in some way, work seemed to drag, I still continued my research into the BDSM community as a whole finding out, and learning about colours which had an impact on some Dom's and sub's. Red and black were the two top colours, it didn't seem too out of the ordinary to me however to a normal mind it wouldn't occur…not in my case anyway. The last few days were treacherous, I was so on edge, so ready for this experience I would be diving into, giddy with excitement, yet a part of me was afraid, I was letting myself fall into the hands of a man I'd never met, could I do it? Could I let myself willingly be dragged into a world I knew nothing about first-hand, but much through second-hand sources?

I received his text message on Thursday night, it was simple and I appreciated this.

_1001 Apple Gate Boulevard,_

_Santa Monica CA, 90401._

_5pm sharp. I will have dinner ready,_

_And discuss what is left to discuss,_

_Before the pleasure begins._

_Don't keep me waiting Sookie_

_Bring a bag for the weekend._

_E._

I looked up at the clock, 11am. I had already showered; I was dressed in a simple black dress that hung to my curves. Make up –check, hair – check. I was eager, full of anticipation – a part of me knew what to expect, then again all those images my mind conjured up were of my own fantasies with none other than Eric himself as my Dom.

_I arched my back into his touch, as he held me in his arms, I could feel his arousal pressing onto my stomach, his hand slipped between our bodies and his fingers probed me, I threw my head back moving myself in any way to create friction between his palm and my pussy but he growled into my ear…_

I sighed being brought back to reality noticing my apartment was now full with our group,

_Shit! _

I had completely spaced on the lunch party we were having today, today was my week to set it up and I grimaced,

"hey guys oh God I'm so sorry I completely spaced out, I forgot it was my week"

"where's your head girl?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, I looked over everyone,

"I kinda m – I have a job this weekend some wedding, for some rich folks" I lied, forcing a smile on my face, I was terrible at lying.

"right…come into the kitchen with me lets decide what to order," Amelia let me have that 'I know your lying now tell me the truth' gaze as we walked silently over to the kitchen leaving the rest in their own little worlds as they spoke amongst themselves.

"spill now" Amelia said once we were alone her eyes skimming over various places to order from.

"I – uh work Ames seriously"

_Idiot! You stupid stupid idiot! _

"yeah yeah" she waved her hand dismissively, taking the menu from the Italian restaurant 'Bella Italia' in her hand as she stood, of course waiting for the truth.

"I just have business, I'd rather tell you after" I smiled feebly, "honestly" I sighed, "I'll be fine, I just have to do this, I'll be back Monday" I let my nervous smile showcase on my face, for a moment I think she bought it by the look in her eyes but I knew she didn't, however I could tell she was willing to let it slide just this once.

"Fine but when you're back here Stackhouse" she pointed her finger towards me, a smirk now on her lips, "you will tell me, or we will have trouble" I couldn't help but giggle as I leaned over to kiss her cheek and swung my arm in hers smilingly brightly.

"deal?" she prodded,

"deal" I winked as we walked back out into the room where our friends sat.

I looked over at the time on my phone, 4:50pm.

_Fuck! I was going to be late, - hold on, 1001 Apple Gate Boulevard, YES!_

Pulling up into his driveway I made my way slowly towards his door once I climbed out of my car, my weekend bag in one hand,

_Quite big for one guy,_

It was a large villa like residence, half of the houses wall from the front view was just glass windows stretching from one side to the next, inside I could tell was spotlessly clean, and modern with a touch of what seemed to me as perhaps a Victorian era look to it.

Just as my hand neared to press the bell I pull back and stood still wondering if what I was about to get myself into was safe.

Was Eric who he said he was?

What if he was a psychotic killer?

Gulping I breathe in needed air finding it difficult to breathe.

_Maybe I'm not cut out for this, maybe I'm not one to obey…_

A list of endless thoughts run through my mind, rummaging and delving deeper into the depths of it, trying to find any reason to leave, yet my body betrays me and I stand completely still – immobile in the same spot.

The door opened and there he is, standing a smirk present on those perfect lips,

"4:59pm" He grinned checking his watch as he stepped aside, "come inside Sookie I've been waiting for you, dinner is done and we have much to discuss before we begin our scene for tonight…" I walked in slowly my brain not yet adjusting to the house around me, however now wasn't the time to look around. So I followed him quietly through the hall and turned the first left into the kitchen.

"Here let me take those" his hands reach out and I pass him both my handbag and my weekend bag watching him make his way back towards the stairs dropping them to the side before rejoining me smiling.

"I thought we would first have dinner, I'd believe we'd get to know one another better and any questions you have Sookie you are free to ask me now before our scene later tonight – of course if you feel up to it," by this point he had set down our plates of food, and a glass of red wine, I took a sip letting the warm rich taste coat my mouth,

"Chianti?"

"Yes" he seemed almost taken back, "you know your wine?"

"some" I replied before having a bite of the dish before me, which I guessed was an Italian dish, white creamy sauce, drizzled over some fettuccine, with bite size chicken pieces and various small vegetables.

_Damn he could cook,_

"Last week…" he began setting down his fork before taking a sip of his wine, "we met of course, this isn't the way to go about it, not at all, so you may leave if you like before tonight, meetings for dom's and sub's are almost always never dealt with the way yours was, however I am not looking for various sub's now. I've had my share of subs, my business 'Northman and Co' is run by me and my best friend Godfrey.

It is my company; he has his share of thirty percent, my role as a Dom is to make sure above all you are feel safe in my hands, trust is needed Sookie, and I understand we've just met and I am not asking for a hundred percent off of you now, but I do need some, otherwise tonight will be a shamble, which again I will voice this matter that I understand if you do not feel comfortable yet with this situation" he motioned the air between us,

"and I will respect that, but trust is key in the Dom and sub world" I knew he hadn't finished yet so I stayed quite and nodded allowing him to continue, "I will make sure you are healthy, that you know what certain scenarios entitle, what punishments will be expected, the levels of punishments, safe words, equipment, your rewards for being a good sub. I'm not here to demean you or to make you feel inferior to me" he stopped and I nodded taking it all in.

"If indeed you do want more after we're together, if you enjoy the pain above the pleasure, pain bringing you more pleasure than pleasure itself I can of course refer you to other Dom's, however I do not exceed a point. I bring pleasure through pain to a point, but I bring pleasure naturally too on its own. As your Dom it will be my responsibility to make sure you're happy, fed, well looked after, healthy, and pleased. Your role as a sub will differ, however it is to please, and do as you're told…"

"I understand Eric" I whispered, noticing just how much there was to take in.

"Do you have anywhere you'd like to start off from?" he asked,

"safe words and trust" I spoke leaning casually into the chair, "I understand and I think I will be fine for today regarding the matters of trust."

"of course, this is your first time, I will make sure you are fine, and you do not feel overwhelmed, as for safe-words Sookie they are merely a few words we decide upon mutually that if you feel uncomfortable, and you cannot go through with the scene you say the words, I stop, we stop and it is done with for the day, we will discuss what happened, why you felt the need to say it and if it can be prevented. I will make sure you are not hurt I promise you this as your Dom." I felt myself blush…my Dom, I could definitely get used to that.

"That shade of pink is lovely on you" he replied casually leaning closer to the table his elbow supporting his hand, his thumb grazing over his lower lip in a gesture that seemed natural to him – I don't think I ever felt so jealous of a hand, or anything in my life before then right at this moment.

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly before I took a sip of the wine yet again, knowing our conversation had yet to end.

And we spoke, for two and a half hours, making sure we both knew what was expected from one another, and what wasn't. And the topics Eric brought up were discussed in full, any questions I had he answered them to the best of his ability. We talked about my diet and exercise regime, which he was quite happy about, I rarely had take out, my diet was properly balanced, lots of vegetables, fruits and water on a daily basis. I ran three times a week, he had spoken about me attending Pilates and Yoga which we both decided in time if needed it would be a good idea. Scenarios would start once we entered the playroom and it would finish once we left. If something happened outside of the playroom, which he said was very unlikely we would discuss it when the time comes when it would be best to move into our Dom/sub person's.

Punishments was the topic I had become very hesitant to talk about but as he delved further into it, I felt more at ease with the situation pertaining to any punishments that could come, and about him all together. If I didn't do as I was told whether it was not following an order to the best of my ability, not listening to him at all, or down right refusing when in that stage he was free to punish me, he explained the punishment to be three separate levels; what he thought made most sense. Level one was erotic punishment I'd enjoy. Level two was discipline punishment that I'd have up to five to ten spanks on the ass or he'd use a whip, a flogger, or a crop. Level three moved to strict discipline, where it would be ten to twenty spanks. However at the moment we had both agreed that the equipment would come in once I was ready.

My rewards were quite simple, straight forward and probably the shortest topic we talked about, I did as I was told to and I could release when he gave me permission. I knew from now, as I sat there listening I could feel my insides burning, my centre throbbing. He was going to be _fantastic. _We had gone over safe words in great detail, if I at any time couldn't continue a scene my safe word was _'London'_. He also explained to me that I could use three other words if I had the right to talk, '_Green' _If I was enjoying myself and wanted more out of it. _'Yellow' _if I was finding it a tad bit too uncomfortable and it needed to be slowed down. And _'Red' _if I wanted the certain act to be ceased immediately.

We sat in silence, as we both sipped the remaining few mouthfuls of our wine glasses. I looked up to catch his lips part, he was about to ask something but I saw last minute he stopped, and whatever it was he was about to say had been changed the last second, in a haste attempt.

"Why is it that you want to be a sub Sookie?"he had almost caught me off-guard but my own words had caught me more off-guard…

"I was never satisfied, never fully satisfied with my ex's, the sex was mediocre, and most of the time I felt myself having to have to give myself the pleasure I was denied. My ex Bill mostly let me take control, he was lazy, and I'd do most of the work…I mean sure it helped me, but not all the time; I knew something somewhere along the line was missing, and that something had to be there, because every attempt at us fucking left me feeling much more unsatisfied coming out then going into it. The day I found out about BDSM, I was so intrigued. I joined chats, I read forums, posts, I bought the books, I spoke to many people, and then Monday I decided to go through with it, meet somebody see how it would be, to sub for a Dom, and then you were there…"

"I was there?" he asked a slight pull of his lips indicating to me he wanted to smile,

"in your office, I'd have never thought I would have laid my eyes upon you not after that night"

"oh yes" he leaned back and I caught him shift slightly, slightly hard.

_Well well well…how excited are we…_

He saw me, and my gaze lifted immediately, cheeks hot and red.

"Well, I think we should make our way up if you feel up to it of course? I can show you the playroom, you can get a feel around, see, and ask before we continue."

"Yes, lets" I smiled and took the hand he offered me, pulling me up to my feet his hand slightly tightened around mine for a few seconds before he led me into the hallway, up the stairs and down the long wide hall, hands still holding one another until we made our way up another staircase which turned on itself until we reached the top floor, the hallway was slightly more narrow. He stopped outside the room which I assumed was the playroom,

"your bedroom" he smiled setting my bag in front of it. I nodded, and he continued his way down the first room on the left was his bedroom as he explained, and the room at the end on the right side which my bedroom was located on was the playroom, this I knew.

"Ready to see inside Sookie?"

"Yes Eric," he simply pushed the door in and there it was, a black and red room, decorated in what looked like the finest silk, velvet, and leather. There was a cross, she knew the name, "St Andrew's Cross" she nodded taking a step into the room her eyes searching more, looking around, and wanting to take in every little detail she could.

"Yes Sookie" his voice sounded so calming, could he feel how slightly anxious she was? Could he see it all over her face?

"There is my table, with all my toys; in time I hope you will trust me enough…" I felt him immediately behind me, I hadn't needed to look back but his breath was the only signal I needed, "for me to give you such immense pleasure."

_Fuck me, I'm going to need so much willpower._

"I-I-" he merely chuckled at me, winking before I turned my attention back to the room, I am rarely shy, I rarely lose myself for words, but Eric Northman – damn him for having this effect on me no other man or woman could.

"The bed is not for rest, it is for play if I decide to have you there it will take place there." I turned, watching him not wanting to waste another moment,

"I'm ready" I smile briefly, to my amazement he shakes his head,

"not yet, not tonight, I can see by the look in your eyes," I sighed, I failed. "Tomorrow we will begin, this weekend will be a trial, I do not wish to force you into anything, I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable, or for you to feel like you have to be at a certain level."

I nodded, although a part of me wished we could go further, but I had to understand I suppose, and patience was definitely a virtue. I smile the softest, warmest smile I could muster up, and I am pretty sure my eyes are sparkling, "tonight I will teach you a valuable lesson, have you touched yourself before Sookie? Not to finish what your ex's couldn't but just for you, a night alone, a night you needed release?" he asked to my amazement, I can see the look in his eyes, the look of lust and want.

"I have,"

"and have you let yourself succumb to your orgasm when it pleased you?"

"Yes."

"As soon as possible?" I gulped, "yes."

"Then tonight it will be a change of pace." His eyes roamed slowly over my body, starting from my feet until his gaze met my own, lingering there for the briefest few moments, causing me to feel even more uncertain, although excited.

"The scene begins, little one. You are not to speak unless spoken to," nodding to his words, I saw him smirk in response, before closing the door and clearing his throat. "You will refer to me as Master or Sir, any slip ups for tonight will be tolerated in moderate doses as it is a new experience for you. So you will do as I say, and you will speak only if I have given you the right to, is that understood?" I went to answer, parting my lips before I stopped myself just in time, and to my amazement he gave me a warm smile, not his usual cocky like one, but a genuine smile. "You may speak, pet." He continued, "yes sir," I replied, exhaling heavily before he motioned towards the bed.


End file.
